


Hearts don’t break around here

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Nonsense, Some glitter and feathers, Writing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Harry quiere un beso. Y una canción.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccigarettedaydreamss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccigarettedaydreamss/gifts), [Maguzuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/gifts).



> OMG, como siempre no sé qué es esto, pero es lo que hay.  
> Está escrito en el drive y desde una tablet, así que todos los errores de ortografía y sintaxis y la falta de signos de interrogación abriendo las preguntas se deben a eso y a que tengo sueño.  
> Tal vez lo corrija algún día.  
> \---  
>  **Edit:** Ya lo corregí :D

Llevan desde media tarde sentados en ese sofá. Harry descruza las piernas por primera vez en Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo.

Están cada uno ocupado con sus cosas. Louis escribe en un diario cubierto de brillantina y plumas de colores, con una foto de su yo del 2011 enmarcada en un corazón en el centro. Fue un regalo de Daisy y Phoebe la primera vez que regresó a su casa luego de mudarse con Harry.

Harry está viendo Batman vs. Superman, y ambos están rompiendo las reglas estrictas que las fanáticas establecieron sobre ellos.

Louis perdió la cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado. ¿Es medianoche ya?

Harry le roza la rodilla con la suya. Louis está escribiendo «cuando dice que–»

Se interrumpe cuando Harry choca otra vez sus rodillas. Louis mira, Harry trae los mismos vaqueros negros rasgados en las rodillas desde antes de ayer. A Louis le gusta eso, quiere decir que ha estado todos esos días en casa, y que ha sido solo suyo.

Louis tacha y reemplaza: «cuando grita que–»

Otro golpe, igual de fuerte, pero acompañado un “mmhh” por parte de Harry.  
Louis alza las cejas.

—¿Qué? —bufa.

—Bésame —le dice con la gravedad que podría ameritar alguna confesión de infidelidad o enfermedad terminal.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ocupado —dice, y levanta el lápiz con un resorte y una estrella en la punta para más efecto.

—Estoy escribiendo una canción, y es sobre ti.

—Mejor bésame —dice Harry, pero ya está mirando de nuevo la pantalla del televisor.

Louis lleva escritas siete palabras más cuando Harry arrastra su trasero por el sillón para acercarse a él.

Lo ignora y trata de poner por escrito qué tan bien se ve su novio cuando frunce el ceño  
Harry lo codea. Louis lo mira.

—Bésame ya —dice, y no es una orden.

—Déjame en paz.

Lo golpea con el codo una vez más, ignorando su respuesta.

—¿Vas a besarme ahora o…?

—Necesito estar concentrado —dice Louis, pero sonríe de lado porque sabe que Harry sabe que ya ganó.

Harry espera a que termine la película antes de moverse para pasar una pierna por encima de la rodilla de Louis.

Abre la boca para decir algo igual de tonto como todo lo otro que ha dicho, pero Louis es más rápido y habla antes.

—Bésame ya —le dice y suena como una orden porque definitivamente lo es.

Harry solo le golpea el codo con el suyo y alza las cejas.

—¿Vas a besarme ahora? —insiste Louis.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Necesitas concentrarte —responde pero ya se está riendo.

Sus bocas se encuentran a mitad de camino.

Pasa un momento antes de que Louis levante una mano para enterrarla en el pelo de Harry, pero este se aparta y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se queja Louis.

—Escribe sobre mí —dice Harry, señalando el cuaderno de Louis, pero aún tiene un hilo de saliva que le baja por la barbilla.

Louis rueda los ojos y escribe: «él está loco, pero nadie va a amarme como él lo hace, y él no tendrá a nadie que entienda su locura tanto como yo. Él no necesita a nadie como me necesita a mí, ni nadie va a poder lastimarme como podría hacerlo él. Él está loco, pero se ve feliz así, nadie va a esperarlo como yo–»

—Estoy satisfecho —dice Harry que estuvo leyendo al revés. —Podrías agregar «le diré mis votos una mañana y lucirá adorablemente feliz, nadie va a estar más enamorado que yo. »

Louis tira el cuaderno a un lado y se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo. Harry lo abraza de vuelta y se ríen hasta que se les humedece el rabillo del ojo.

—Definitivamente pondré eso que me dijiste, repítelo.

—Nadie está más enamorado que yo —recita Harry.

Y Louis tiene que besarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias, te quiero ♡
> 
> PD: No les cuesta nada tirar un comentario eh!


End file.
